Mahavagga 8.30
Tipitaka >> Vinaya Pitaka >> Khandhaka >> Mahavagga >> Eighth Khandaka >> 8.30 Adapted from the Translation by T. W. Rhys Davids and Hermann Oldenberg ---- MAHAVAGGA EIGHTH KHANDHAKA (THE DRESS OF THE BHIKKHUS) Chapter-30. 1. Now at that time Bhikkhus, after having spent the rainy season, but before a gift of robes had fallen to the Sangha, went away (from the place); left the Order; died; admitted that they were Samaneras; or that they had abandoned the precepts; or that they had become guilty of an extreme offence; or that they were mad; or that their minds were unhinged; or that they suffered bodily pain; or that suspension had been pronounced against them for their refusal to acknowledge an offence they had committed, or to atone for such an offence, or to renounce a false doctrine; or that they were eunuchs; or that they had furtively attached themselves (to the Sangha); or that they had gone over to the Titthiyas; or that they were an animal; or that they had been guilty of matricide, or of patricide; or that they had murdered an Arahat; or that they had violated a Bhikkhuni; or that they had caused a schism in the Sangha; or that they had shed (a Buddha's) blood; or that they were hermaphrodites. They told this matter to the Lord Buddha. 2. 'In case, O Bhikkhus, a Bhikkhu, after having spent the rainy season, goes away before a gift of robes has fallen to the Sangha--then they are nevertheless to be allotted to him if there be any person present proper to receive them on his behalf. 'Moreover in case, O Bhikkhus, a Bhikkhu, after having spent the rainy season, and before a gift of robes has fallen to the Sangha, leaves the Order, or dies, or acknowledges that he has become a Samanera, or that he has abandoned the precepts, or lastly that he has become guilty of an extreme offence,--then the Sangha becomes the owner (of the portion of robes that would have fallen to him). 'Moreover in case, O Bhikkhus, a Bhikkhu, after having spent the rainy season, and before a gift of robes has fallen to the Sangha, acknowledges that he has become mad, or unhinged in his mind, or in bodily pain, or that he has been suspended for refusal to acknowledge an offence he had committed, or to atone for such an offence, or to renounce a false doctrine--then (his portion of robes is nevertheless) to be allotted to him if there be any person present proper to receive them on his behalf. 'Moreover in case, O Bhikkhus, a Bhikkhu, after having spent the rainy season, and before a gift of robes has fallen to the Sangha, acknowledges that he is a eunuch, or that he had furtively attached himself to the Sangha, or that he had gone over to the Titthiyas, or that he is an animal, or that he had been guilty of matricide, or of parricide, or that he had murdered an Arahat, or that he had violated a Bhikkhuni, or that he had raised a schism in the Sangha, .or that he had shed a Buddha's blood, or that he is a eunuch--then the Sangha becomes the owner (of the portion of robes that would have fallen to him). 3. 'same rules as in §-2, if he had gone away,. &c., after the gift of robes had been made to the Sangha, but before the robes had been divided among the individual members of the Sangha belonging to the place where he had spent the rainy season. 4. 'Moreover in case, O Bhikkhus, after the Bhikkhus have spent the rainy season, divisions arise among the Sangha before any robes have fallen to them, and the people there give the water (of presentation) to one party, and the robes to the other party, thinking, "We are giving to the Sangha"--then those (robes are the property) of the (whole) Sangha. The people there give the water of presentation to one party, and the robes to the same party, thinking, "We are giving to the Sangha"--then those robes are the property of the whole Sangha. 5. 'the same two cases, if the people intend to give to the one party only, the robes are to be the property of that party. 6. 'Moreover in case, O Bhikkhus, after the Bhikkhus have spent the rainy season, divisions arise among the Sangha after the gift of robes has been made to the Sangha, but before the division (of the robes to the individual members) has taken place--then at the division an equal share is to be given to all.'